


Homecoming

by AirgiodSLV



Series: 28 Lotrips AUs Challenge [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: El knew the moment Billie walked into the room, even though she hadn’t heard the front door open and didn’t expect Billie home for hours. It was more than the soft sounds of another person, more than the scent of Billie’s very faint perfume; it was her presence, something about her that made the hairs on El’s arms prickle faintly whenever Billie walked into a room.“Hey,” she said without looking up from the paper on her desk. “You’re home early.”





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> AU #12, for [](https://anatsuno.livejournal.com/profile)[anatsuno](https://anatsuno.livejournal.com/). Genderbending femmeslash.

El knew the moment Billie walked into the room, even though she hadn’t heard the front door open and didn’t expect Billie home for hours. It was more than the soft sounds of another person, more than the scent of Billie’s very faint perfume; it was her presence, something about her that made the hairs on El’s arms prickle faintly whenever Billie walked into a room.

“Hey,” she said without looking up from the paper on her desk. “You’re home early.”

Billie’s presence solidified into warmth as Billie bent over the back of El’s chair, one of her short blonde braids falling over El’s shoulder and tickling her ear. “Working?” Billie asked, her palms smoothing down El’s arms, rubbing tired muscles. “What are you writing?”

“Nothing. Just getting stuff out.” El tugged gently on the braid and sat back a little, just enough to feel Billie behind her, closing her eyes as Billie’s gentle arm-rub soothed her. “How was your day?”

“Let’s not talk about it,” Billie said, but there was laughter in her voice, and when El turned her head to look, she was smiling. “Do I get a welcome-home kiss?”

“Always.” El laughed, standing up and half-turning in the circle of Billie’s arms as they slipped around her waist, just enough for a soft kiss. Billie’s thumbs stroked her stomach and El sighed contentedly, forcing her mind to clear all thoughts of writing, banishing the transitory fragments of ideas and dialogue.

Billie’s lips were warm and soft, and she had cherry lip balm on beneath her lipstick; El could just taste it when she sucked on Billie’s bottom lip and licked it clean. Billie’s soft laugh reverberated through El’s body, and she leaned back a little further, shivering when Billie’s hand crept down her hip and slowly inched up her jean skirt, slipping beneath to neatly circumvent El’s panties and dip two fingers just inside. El gasped, and when she pulled back a little she saw Billie smiling as she made a show of licking her fingers, causing El’s mouth to go instantly dry.

“You don’t taste very excited to have me home early,” Billie mock-pouted with a wider smile, and El arched just a little, enough to make Billie’s hand automatically rise and cup the curve of one small breast.

“Try me again,” she whispered, lowering her eyelashes enough to tease, and Billie laughed, sliding her hand up beneath El’s soft faded t-shirt to find her breast again, unrestricted by a brassiere. Her slender fingers tweaked El’s nipple, and El jumped a little in surprise, even though she really should have known, by now, what Billie would do.

“Bend over,” Billie murmured, her hand guiding El down gently, and El’s hips pushed back automatically, her buttocks pressing warm against Billie’s pelvis. Billie’s fingers slid beneath her cut-off denim skirt again, both hands working together to pull El’s cotton panties over her hips. El’s skirt was bunched high enough that she could feel the silky-fine material of Billie’s suit against the backs of her thighs, and she dropped her head forward in a shuddering sigh as Billie’s clever fingers found their way back inside, pushing deeper this time until El could feel the back of her hand graze El’s skin.

“I missed you,” she murmured as Billie’s thumb pushed in too, swirling inside her once before retreating to smear slickly over her clit. She jumped a little when Billie pressed, and felt Billie’s silent laugh in the shift of her breasts against El’s back.

“Missed you too.” Billie’s fingers turned clever again, sliding in and out slowly enough to make El ache, curling and uncurling so that her nails scraped just right inside El’s body. El’s toes curled into the carpet, her bare feet flexing with the rhythm of Billie’s hand, arching back in wordless plea until Billie’s other hand returned to cup her breast.

“Can we…go to bed?” El asked breathlessly, although she thought she might very well die if Billie stopped now, the relentless push-and-pull that was forming a tight, hard knot in the pit of her stomach.

“For the rest of the day, if you want,” Billie answered, her lips pressing soft against El’s ear so that she shivered.

“I do,” she whispered, dropping her head forward as her legs started to shake, calves tensing with impending climax. “I do want.”

“Come for me first?” Billie asked teasingly, and El’s breath caught as Billie’s thumb dipped beneath her hood, teased a little and retreated before pressing again, harder.

“I…” El attempted to answer, but her brain functions were starting to shut down, caught in the sizzle-slide of Billie’s fingers inside her. Billie squeezed her breast, trapping and pinching her nipple, and El throbbed, feeling heavy between her legs, swollen and juicy with the wet squelch of Billie’s fingers pushing deep inside her.

The desk went into soft-focus as her eyes glazed, and Billie’s lips found their way to the nape of her neck, blowing softly so that El’s hair fluttered and tickled her skin. “Oh,” she said softly, and there was no trigger, no hard press or squeeze or sudden deep thrust, but she was suddenly there, tipping over the edge as gently as a leaf falling, caught by Billie’s steady hands.

She felt warmth gush out of her onto Billie’s hand, and Billie’s fingers kept working until El was completely spent, her legs wobbling as they tried to hold her up. Billie withdrew her fingers and turned El around, the hand not sticky with El’s climax threading through her hair to cup the back of her head.

“Take me to bed,” El murmured on a breath, unable to do more for the moment than part her lips and allow Billie to explore her mouth, suckling weakly when Billie’s tongue caught hers and they twined.

“Love you,” Billie said softly, and El smiled, wrapping her arms around Billie’s waist to hold her close.

“I love you too,” she murmured, resting her head on Billie’s shoulder when the kiss ended, her hands shaping the familiar curves of Billie’s waist. “And I’m glad you’re home. Now let’s go celebrate.”


End file.
